


Coming out to  AvaLance!

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zari wants to work out her sexuality. Luckily, the local neighbourhood gay girls are there to help her out.





	Coming out to  AvaLance!

I’m telling you, I just needed a moment of sunshine.  
It had been a shitty day. (More like a shitty life, really.) I’d just lost a Girlfriend I could’ve gone to cry it out, been a complete baby, but, well, fuck that. I needed a break, and I knew exactly who to go to.  
Ava.  
Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t like that. (Sure, she’s gorgeous, but that’s not the point.) I had only pure intentions - she had a girlfriend, and I’m not a complete whore. We’re just friends. We fucked around with each other . (And, before you say it, it was not in that way... God, you really are dirty minded, aren’t you?) We were pretty close.  
I think I liked her suit. Or maybe it was the blonde hair. Or the fact that she didn’t question the my religion.  
Wow, I’m getting off-topic. Anyways, the truth was... I may have had another reason. (But it still wasn’t like that. So stop judging me.)  
You see... Recently, I’d been having this, uh... Realisation, I guess. It all started while I was out for a drink. I was alone, but it was all cool, because I was supposed to be meeting Jonah. (Oops.) Thing is... Well, he was running late, and... It’s not important. But this cute girl comes over, and offers to buy me a drink. One thing led to another, and…

Well, let’s just say that Jonah didn’t get a chance to drink with me after all. I was kinda preoccupied, doing something (a beautiful girl named charlie ) else.  
But... I’m straight. I’m straighter than straight. Very much into guys. Penis. Hell yeah.  
(I think I may have enjoyed that night with her more than my night with Jonah , honestly.)  
So... Long story short, I decided to get some sexuality advice from the out-and-proud lesbian and bisexual . (See? I had a valid reason.) And after searching  
throughout the time bureau , and in literally every room some , I figured... Well, she was with Sara. Duh. Either sleeping with her, or talking to her. So I headed off to the office on the waverider where Sara tends to hide out in (while she plans missions , of course), and... Sure enough, they were both there. They’re a cute couple... Sara kissed down Ava’s neck, bit her earlobe, that kinda thing. (I think I maybe watched for too long. (Sorry.)...

“Uh... Hey.” I said, breaking their... interaction.  
Sara wasn’t fazed at all. (Which is typical of her. God, I have nothing but respect for her sexual badassery.) But Ava’s head snapped up, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. (Deer? Rabbit? Fuck it. Doesn’t matter.)  
“Zari!” Ava called out, voice sweet like honey. “Hey! We were just, uh... Never mind.” It was like I had never seen anything. (Adorable.)  
“No worries.” I grinned, eyebrow raised. “My fault for walking in on you two.”  
“Yeah, um... Anyways, what was it you wanted?” Ava asked, her cheeks bearing a tint of red. (I wondered if her chest sported the same colours, but that’s between you and me.)  
“Actually...” I think I might’ve lowered my eyes then. (In retrospect... That was probably because of the boob thing.) The truth was, this was... well, an awkward topic, so I naturally had no clue how to approach this. Sexuality? Not something I’ve ever thought about. “I... was wondering if you could give me some advice.”  
“Mm?” God, was she ever cute. Lips pressed together, eyes big and blue... Okay, I should stop. “Oh! Go ahead!”  
I glanced at Sara, a little unsure, and she shifted slightly. “Would it be better if I left?” Sara asked.  
After a moment of consideration, I decided that there was really no point in her leaving. “Nah... It’s cool.” After she nodded, I looked back over at Ava. Her head tilted, blonde hair tumbling down, dimples vanishing. (Maybe I’d worried her. I don’t know.)  
“It’s, just...” God, this was weirdly awkward. As you can probably imagine. “I kinda slept with a girl. Not that long ago.”  
Both girls’ eyebrows raised, Sara’s in amusement, Ava’s intrigue. “And?” The shorter blonde said, with blatant curiosity clear in her voice.  
“And I liked it...?” I blurted out. “It was... kind of incredible. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had good sex before, but... Holy shit, it was incredible.”  
Sara snorted slightly, but... not in malice. (I sure hope not, anyways.) More just in entertainment. “Your first time with a girl?” She guessed.  
I nodded. Since when was I mute? I opened my mouth, trying to find words. “Yep... Pretty much. And I’m straight.” (Neither of them looked convinced.) “So... I was wondering, uh... What does this mean?”  
“Wait, wait, let me get this right. You slept with a woman?” Sara asked, voice not quite surprised.  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“And you liked it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But... You still like guys?”  
“Yep.”  
Sara smiled slightly, dimples returning. “Honey. You’re bisexual.”  
I mean... I’m not. (Or maybe I am. Whatever.) The thing was... I couldn’t find a single reason to disprove that. Not a one. So I settled for “Yeah, maybe.”  
Ava laughed - that gorgeous, melodic sound. “Yeah, definitely. Sweetie. You really didn’t know?”  
“What? No!” I may have been blushing. (Shut up. I was embarrassed.)  
“I could’ve told you that.” Ava grinned.  
“But... What?! I’ve never been with a girl!” I said, eyes widening.  
“It’s the lesbian thing.” Ava said, eyes shining. “I have a gaydar.” Sara’s lips turned upwards in amusement - “Besides... You’ve always stared at girls, Z. Always.”  
“Zari.” I correct, as if it actually mattered. “And... Since when?!”  
“Since always.” Ava giggled. “Looking at us when me and Sara were fighting about Garima ? You’re not very discreet, are you?”  
I groaned, humiliated. (Yes. I stared at Ava while she was making tea. So what?! It’s not like I actually did anything.) My eyes looked over to Sara, but apparently she was more than fine with all of this - if anything, she was enjoying it. “I was not looking at you. Not like that.” The lies didn’t roll off of my tongue as easily as I’d hoped.  
“Sure thing, sweetie.” Ava said. “Just pointing out. I knew.”  
“Can we change the subject, maybe?” I asked, ever-aware of Sara’s presence. Even if she didn’t seem uncomfortable, I still didn’t want to push it.  
“Sure thing.” Ava laughed. “Actually... I’m pretty sure that Sara needed you. Right?”  
Sara nodded, amused grin fading into something slightly more professional. (Well, professional for somebody who works on a time ship.) “Ah, yes... I was just wondering. Here.” She gestured to something on the screen - one that was, presumably, Part of a mission (Not that that was important, or anything.)  
“Wow... That’s a difficult .” I said, grateful for the chance to distract all three of us from what had just happened.  
“That’s what I thought.” Sara smiled. “You can help us?”  
“Without a doubt.” I said.  
Sara laughed a little. (At my confidence, maybe? It’s kind of a mystery.) “Sure thing.”

“You have a box full of toys in here .” Ava said clearly wanting to get it off work.  
“Mm-hmm.” Sara gestured to something next to the computer - and Jesus, there they were. Just sitting on her desk. She, once again, wasn’t fazed in the slightest - but Ava sure was just a little bit. (And maybe I was, too. Just a little.)  
I couldn’t help but meet Ava’s gaze - there was something about her, some air of embarrassment, that made her even more adorable than usual. (Stop judging me. I’m allowed to think, aren’t I?) Even so, there was something else in her eyes. Something indecipherable. And... I needed to stop staring, so I spoke up again. “Personal question. Do you use them in here?”  
I thought that my smirk was enough for Sara to not go into detail, but apparently not. “Of course!” Eyes bright and demeanour not even remotely changed, she rummaged through the box, before pulling out a vibrator. Small, pink, and thankfully clean. (The one I picked once when i first found this box. Don’t go broadcasting it to everybody.) “Ah, here! My favourite.” Ava was already blushing, but her face turned even redder when her girlfriend added “Ava seems to like it, too.”  
At that moment, I think I may have zoned out for a moment. I. Do. Not. Like. Ava. Sharpe. But even so, the idea that we’d used the same toy... It seemed intimate, amazing, incredible. (Hot.) I still don’t know why, but... That statement, alone, along with the blonde’s blushing face, had me practically crossing my legs.  
My eyes must’ve darkened, because suddenly something in Ava changed. “Mm-hmm...” She was a million miles away from the cute, humiliated, exposed girl that she was just a moment ago. “Although, honestly? I think I can do a better job with just my fingers and my tongue.”  
I think my heart might’ve skipped a beat. Those words - were they aimed at me? I was half-expecting a reaction from Sara, but there’s nothing. (Except maybe a mild look of approval. Something was going on.)  
So I stayed silent, stunned, as Sara and Ava began to whisper something to each other. Something that left both girls grinning wildly. Then, Ava turned back to me, Light blue all most grey blue eyes dark and full of... Something. (Lust? Lust.) “So, Zari...” Her voice was still sweet as sugar, but there’s an edge to it now, something that had my heart pounding. “You had your first time with a girl, huh?”  
She took a step closer to me. I swallowed. “Y-Yeah.” I tried my best to keep calm, and confident, but my voice still shook. (Can you really blame me?) Her eyes looked up and down my body, and I shivered ever so slightly.  
“You said it was incredible.” Ava said, taking another step forwards. “Right?”  
I nodded, struggling to get my act together. I impulsively stepped back, and ended up falling, rather inelegantly, onto the chair. Part of me realised that maybe it was deliberate, that this was what I was supposed to do, but I was too distracted by a certain blonde model.  
“But how can you know, if you have nothing to compare it too?” Ava pointed out. “That’s just... unfair, on your part.” (She may have had a point.) I just nodded along, watching as the blonde headed closer and closer, getting down on her knees in front of me. “So, I say... We fix that.”  
What happened next was honestly a mix between pure insanity, and heaven on Earth. I trembled as Ava expertly pulled my shirt off, unclipping my bra in the process, although she left it hanging. “Ava S-“ She cut me off with a passionate, forceful kiss, leaving me breathless. Speechless. Wanting more. (Wanting her.)  
“Shh.” Ava cooed, her kind side becoming something more interesting, more... hot. “No words. ‘Kay?” I opened my lips to speak, but she placed a soft, delicate finger to my lips before a word could escape. “Ah, ah... What did I just say?” I nodded instead. Seeing Ava take charge was... Interesting, at least. (Okay, maybe I liked it. A lot.) Either way, I didn’t protest as she lifted me ever so slightly to slide down my pants. “You’re wet.” She smirked, observing my panties - the black material did nothing to hide the growing wet patch there. “And you claim you’re a straight girl? Z.”She said with a slight vice.At this point, I didn’t even try to correct her on my name, simply groaning as she began to rub at my pants. “There we go...” When Ava seemed satisfied, she pulled my panties away too, spreading my legs wide.  
Up until this point, I had completely forgotten about Sara - so it took me by surprise when I felt two cold, beautiful hands curl around my breasts, cupping them. The bra that hung there was quickly discarded, gone, and replaced by well-filed nails ticking at one of my hardening nipples. A soft whimper left my mouth, causing Ava’s lips to curl upwards slightly, but the hands didn’t stop, gently massaging my breasts until the pink buds were fully pert and hardened. Then, feeling delicate fingers twist and tweak my nipples, I let out a curse before I could stop myself.  
Ava immediately looked up at me. “Z...” She shook her head, as if disapproving. “You really don’t learn, do you?” Her fingers began to trail up my thighs, and I bit my lip hard - the only way to stop myself from speaking up again. “Guess I should teach you a lesson... Do as you’re told.” She began to gently trace my outer lips, dragging her finger along them, before darting in to find my clit. My mouth couldn’t hold back a gentle sigh, and those gorgeous blue eyes seemed to both lighten and darken at the same time, somehow. Grabbing my legs, she placed one on either shoulder, spreading my legs further apart. Dangerously close to falling all the way off of the chair, I trusted in Ava, her hands on my hips now as she kissed up my thighs, alternating legs every time, until she reached my centre. She placed a kiss on my clit, and a moan escaped, my hips bucking ever so slightly at the contact. (I’d never been eaten out by a guy. Ever. This was all new territory.)  
All the while, Sara was getting more and more adventurous, gently leaning in and whispering softly into my ear, “You’re beautiful, Zari.” She playfully bit the shell, before trailing kisses down my neck, her thumbs drawing small circles on my back.  
Gently at first, Ava began to suck on my clit, and I moaned even louder. (Shit. It felt incredible.) She flattened her tongue, dragging it along the bundle of nerves while her fingers teased at my core. She slipped two in, slickly and quickly, and I groaned, going mad with pleasure as she began to thrust. She continued the same action - dragging her tongue up and down, flicking my clit on every upstroke, while her fingers sought out my g-spot.  
It was Sara who was ever-changing. She slipped around to my side instead, getting a look at my face as she took one of my breasts in her mouth. She played with the nipple with her tongue, clearly just as experienced as Ava was, and the combined efforts of the girls were bringing me close, so close.  
Ava reacted immediately when she felt my walls clench around her fingers, hitting my g-spot once more before withdrawing, licking myself off of her fingers as I came, spasming. Sara rode out my high with me, taking Ava’s absence as a chance to sit on my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist and switching breasts until I had finished.  
I must’ve been silent for, what, five minutes? Simply speechless. Both of the women’s gazes were trained on me, and I gasped for breath, stunned. “... H-Holy shit.”  
Ava flashed her dimples at me, perky smile back again. It was as if nothing had happened - as if I had imagined the whole event. (I hadn’t. My clothes were still off, and I’m pretty sure I still wasn’t quite recovered.) That innocent face, combined with the best sex I’ve ever had... Not to dismiss Sara. She was completely otherworldly. The two of them together, though? More than I could handle. An overindulgence, for sure. (Although maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.)  
“So... Good advice?”


End file.
